<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m trying so hard and I’m doing it for you (Maximillion Pegasus/Reader) by Run_you_clever_weasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170195">I’m trying so hard and I’m doing it for you (Maximillion Pegasus/Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley'>Run_you_clever_weasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader inserts with Maximillion Pegasus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC, Out of Character, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, i’m just an otaku who wanted more material about their husbando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pegasus opens the door, obviously not expecting to see me here. He nearly jumps in surprise at the sight of me in this private room. He turns to look at me and we stay that way for a while, like a mouse frozen in fear at the sight of a cat.</p>
<p>He looks so sad, under a mask of anger and frustration.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well that’s an excerpt. I consider this to be a pretty okay fic, so please go ahead and read it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyndia Crawford | Cecelia Pegasus/Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus (past), Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader inserts with Maximillion Pegasus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m trying so hard and I’m doing it for you (Maximillion Pegasus/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write in a different style than your usual reader insert, I just think it’s more immersive. <br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How<em><span> could I ever be enough for him? How could he ever care for me after this? </span></em><span>Questions flood my head, and I sigh. </span><em><span>I shouldn't have even been in here. Whoever Cecelia is, she meant a lot to him. A lot more than I probably ever will.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Pegasus opens the door, obviously not expecting to see me here. He nearly jumps in surprise at the sight of me in this private room. He turns to look at me and we stay that way for a while, like a mouse frozen in fear at the sight of a cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks so sad, under a mask of anger and frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you found... this room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks like he's about to break down, which mirrors what I'm feeling. We stare at each other for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/N..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m sorry! I’m so stupid! I shouldn’t have been in here, I’ll leave. I’ll leave the castle if you want. You don’t need to pretend you care about me. Cecelia was obviously who you...” I start to sob big fat tears, embarrassingly. I feel like a snotty little kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm surprised to feel his arms wrap around me, and I can't help but lean into the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cared about Cecelia. She was my world, for a long, long time. But she's gone now. That diary entry is from years ago. There's nothing I can do and I suppose I've accepted that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask, nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N... I didn’t want you to learn this about my past. I was but an obsessed young man. I was worried you’d view me as deranged... or...” He softly breaks our embrace, bending down to tilt my face up towards his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you really do care about me?” I ask him, eyes glistening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans forward and kisses me. Our lips collide, full of passion and hope and love. I immerse myself in the moment, losing myself in happiness and love. He breaks off and hugs me tight against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I care about you, my dear.” I can feel his heart beating, his warmth. We stay like that for hours, just holding each other close. Neither of us know what secrets the future holds, but we’re both happy to experience them together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>If so, please check out my other fic, kudos, or leave a comment.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>